The Truth Over a Lie
by Die Heiresses
Summary: Anna Hilton doesn't believe in magic. Can Hermione convince her otherwise?


"So … you're going to learn to be … a magician?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I'm going away to learn magic. I'm a _witch._ "

Anna cocked her head.

"Aren't those basically the same thing? I mean, like, I assume you're not going to go to shows in, like, a witch hat and robes."

Hermione sighed. She'd been over this several times already. And maybe it was futile, trying to get anyone from home to understand magic. She should have just gone with the cover story Professor McGonagall had given her parents. After all, none of Hermione's friends would ever have to deal with magic themselves.

"I'm not doing _shows_. Actual magic, Anna. No rabbits and top hats."

Anna shook her head.

"'Mione," (Anna was the only one allowed to call her by any sort of nickname) "'Mione, I get that you have to keep your secrets as a magician and all, but could you at least please stop pretending all this stuff? You can't even admit you have to keep this secret to your _best friend?_ Like, I thought you _trusted_ me."

"I do!" Hermione said, indignant. "This _is_ the truth! I'm not hiding anything."

Anna shook her head again, and Hermione was reminded of a class field trip they'd gone on together.

 _The trip_ _had been to the local natural history museum, and Anna and Hermione were the only ones in their group who were paying any attention._

 _At_ _that point, Hermione had been a social outcast, the lowest of the low. It wasn't her braininess that kept her this way — Anna, who (almost) matched Hermione in intellect, was basically the queen bee of their year — but her hot temper. Older schoolmates often teased her, trying to get her to lash out at them._ _That seemed to be what this group was aiming for. They started by poking her in the back, then, when she didn't respond, poking her again. Hermione took a deep breath. She knew what they were trying to do._

 _She_ _opened her mouth to tell them off, fully aware of the consequences, but a different voice beat her to the punch._

 _"Leave her alone." Anna shook her head in her signature manner. It said 'Gosh, you're dumb. You're not worth my time.'_

 _But Anna Hilton, of all people, was defending her. Hermione Granger. "We're_ _friends," Anna said._

 _This_ _wasn't at all true. Anna had never actually teased Hermione, but that was the extent of their comradery. Anna ignored Hermione, just like everyone else._

 _But_ _from that day on, Anna and Hermione were inseparable, and no one ever bothered Hermione. Hermione never knew why._

 _No one dared disagree with Anna Hilton._

Hermione had never once had Anna's head shake turned on her before this.

"Anna, I —"

Anna cut her off.

"No, Hermione. I can't do this. Either you offer me proof, or you go back home and we forget we were ever friends."

Proof. Could she offer proof? Well, obviously there was her Hogwarts letter, but Anna might think that fake. Likewise with the books she'd already bought. Maybe she could do something with her wand? Or …. An idea presented itself to her.

"Just a moment, Anna," Hermione said, already running upstairs. Anna pursed her lips, annoyed, but stayed put.

Hermione returned a moment later with a giant book. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"What does your _dictionary_ have to do with any of this?"

Hermione set the dictionary down on a table.

"Remember when I got this?"

Anna nodded.

"Yeah, you stole it from the Uni library." Anna chuckled a little, despite her annoyance with Hermione. "That was your most rebellious move, like, ever. I still don't know how you managed that. It should have been impossible."

"Yeah, well, it was. The library checks bags. And this isn't exactly a small dictionary."

Anna scrunched up her forehead in confusion.

"Um, you're not helping your case, 'Mione."

"What I'm trying to say is that that was magic. Actual magic. According to _A History of Magic_ , young witches and wizards often display signs of magic during or before their seventh year. They continue until the witch or wizard is taught proper control."

Anna looked at Hermione for a long moment. She sighed.

"'Mione, do you know why I made friends with you that day at the museum?"

"Anna, I don't—" Hermione started, but Anna cut her off.

" _Listen_." Anna shot Hermione a glare. "I made friends with you because you were different. You take things seriously. You're smart. But most of all, you're honest. I had a friend that day who lied and told me she hadn't stolen my writing award to show her mom. It wasn't a big deal. But we got in a huge row about it. I just wanted to find someone I could trust. And I can trust you.

"So I'm trying to believe that this is true. I know you prefer the truth over a lie, and so do I.

"So here's a deal: Write me. Keep a correspondence going. Tell me about your so-called magic, and maybe even send me a sample. I'll think about it, and maybe next summer, I'll believe you."

———

 **A/N:**

 **Hello. I'm just finishing up here, so it's late, and I'm tired, and not fully grammatical, at least in my A/N. Sorry.**

 **So** **yeah. I hope you liked this. If so, pretty pretty please review! It makes my cold, cold writer heart happy. I love all types of reviews, so don't hesitate to tell me what sucks.**

 **I** **don't own Harry Potter, or make any profits off of this.**

 **Good** **night.**

 **Prompt:** **Task** **2 - Hydra:** **Hydra are a large, serpentine creature with nine heads, used to represent the number nine. They are not represented in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and are believed to be either very rare, extinct, or even mythical.** **Write** **about someone who does not believe in magic (at first).**


End file.
